Dirty Laundry
by MysticalWhispers
Summary: "The – damaged ones. They're not good. At least, not for me."
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I am not entirely sure where I am going with this story. I am not sure if I am able to do the characters justice, I don't know where I am going with this story, but I just got to get this story out of me. Idk if anyone would want to help me write it. I just love Cami so much. I apologize for the horrible grammar and spelling. I'm not the best. I hope you give it a chance.

* * *

Dirty Laundry

 _"_ _The – damaged ones. They're not good. At least, not for me."  
_

Cami sat on the kitchen floor. Her mind was empty, her body felt cold and her skin was red, black, blue, _"Beautiful ",_ she thought staring at the burn mark on the palm of her hand, _"Get it together Camille. You're going to miss Child Development"_

* * *

 _"L-L-Logan" she croaks, trying to keep her voice stead and tears at bay "Please, I'll do better, please."_

 _" You should know how to cook properly! Pathetic excuse for a woman." He bellowed throwing the plate across, he grabbed her hand pulled her over to the stove and slamming it on hot surface. Held it there for a good 2 minutes, but Cami wouldn't falter, she wouldn't scream, she wouldn't cry or else he'd hold it there longer. She knew that. She learned that the hard way_

 _"Apologize." said the man who once loved her cooking, even if it was a little burnt._

 _This wasn't the man she knew, wasn't the happy, charming man who took her to a carnival on their first date . This wasn't the man who held her as she cried when her parents died. This man was a stranger._

 _"I-I'm so-ory" she choked out trying to keep her voice even. Failure. He let go of her hand to which she brought close to her chest. She didn't dare look at his eyes, but she could feel his presence. "Great! Now I'm late for work! Thanks bitch."_

 _Cami stayed silent, she jumped when the door slammed shut. Safe. She felt cold. How did she end up like this?_

* * *

"You're late", whispered Rachel as Cami took a seat next to her.

Cami gave a small smile, "Sorry, it's only 10 minutes. I was busy."

Rachel smirked, " I swear you & Logan are rabbits. I wish my love life was that exciting."

 _"No you don't",_ thought Cami

"So, are you coming to Eric's party tonight?" asked Rachel, her topaz eyes full of excitement. She looked like a 12 year old who just met her favorite boy band member. Her perfect figure would put any girl to shame. Her soft brown hair falling elegantly over her chest as she grabbed Cami's arm. Cami tried not to wince.

"Sorry, I have to study." She lied

Rachel wasn't having it though, "Don't give me that bullshit Cami. You're always studying. You need a night away from the books! Away from Logan."

 _"You have no idea."_

"I'm not really feeling it Rach."

"C'mon Cami, I feel like I'm losing my best friend. I haven't seen you in months."

"Stop being dramatic, we went to the movies last week."

" You brought Logan. I miss it just being you and I."

"And me going to a party full of people will be just you and I? I fail to see the logic." laughed Cami

"Camille, stop being difficult. You know what I mean. I want you to come over to my dorm where we can get ready and trash talk."

Cami sighed, "We'll see. No promises."

"YES!" Screamed the brunette, which caused the entire class to turn their heads in Cami and Rachel's direction.

"Something you'd like to share with us ladies?" asked the professor

"No, Sir." said Cami apologetically

* * *

Again, I apologize for the horrible grammar. This is kind of a test run for me. I don't know if I can do this idea or story justice. I haven't written a fanfiction in a long time, but Cami is inspiring, my muse, and I had to get this out there. Tell me if it's any good. I'll try to rewrite it and make it better by adding more description and making it flow better once I find more time. School is almost over so I'll have time, so for the meantime tell me if it's worth continuing. Or if someone else wants to take over that would be brilliant too. I just want this story out there because Cami is my favorite and I want to show people that. I just want to do her justice.

All the love, Dartris Stone. :) Have a lovely day and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: A puddle of gray

**So I saw they killed Camille off. I am pissed. I've been super emotional and unstable. This is the second chapter. It's not complete, but I wanted to give you guys something because you are good people and you deserve Camille. I will try to make chapter three a lot longer, but for now I hope this is good. I hope you like it. I know it hurts to lose Cami, but it's going to be alright. I hope.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **In a Puddle of Gray**

Cami mentally cursed herself for wearing heels, but they were the only things she could find this morning as she rushed to get ready. She was exhausted, she sighed, it had been difficult to take notes on account of her hand. Logan had sent a text earlier apologizing for how he acted by saying he was just stressed. It was wrong of him to take his emotions out on her. She didn't deserve that. _Foolish_. He said he'd pick her up at 5pm, which was when her last class ended. So here she stood, in front of the university, but she was beginning to think he wasn't going to show up. It was almost 6 pm and it looked like it was about to rain. _Stupid_

Cami mentally cursed herself for wearing heels as she began to walk home. _Blisters_. As luck would have it, it started raining. Cami wondered what sins she had committed to be blessed with such misery. Her bones felt like metal. Her head was pounding almost as if a trillion little bugs were gnawing at her brain. Yellow flashes of light drove past her, it was getting darker by the minute which struck fear into her heart. Walking home, alone in the dark wasn't an ideal situation, anything could happen and nobody would know. She should've never waited around for Logan. She should've known he wouldn't show up.

The only sound Camille could hear was the sound of the rain hitting the pavement mixed with the click-clack of her shoes. _Ruined ._ She felt like she was drowning, but she didn't know if it was on account of the rain or her fucked up life. She continued walking slightly paranoid by any unfamiliar sounds. She pulled out the mace she carried around in her pocket, in case anyone tried to jump her. She wasn't sure what good that would do, but anything was better than nothing.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, the young blonde arrived safely home and was standing in the lobby waiting for the elevator. She was soaked to the bone, but she could care less about herself, she could only hope her notes weren't ruined. The elevator doors opened which she hurriedly entered along with Mr. Jefferies. Mr. Jefferies was a middle aged man who lived on the 5th floor, the one under her own, along with his wife Mrs. Jefferies. What Mrs. Jefferies didn't know was that Mr. Jefferies was in the middle of an affair with a young woman by the name of Andrea. Camille had met the girl with long silky crow-feather hair one fine evening in the midst of last April. She had come home from her Literature and Composition I exam, exhausted and completely dazed. Cami had accidently stepped onto the wrong floor and ended up at the wrong door only to have said door open abruptly. As you can predict, Cami bumped into Andrea only to fall flat on her butt. To say Mr. Jefferies had been displeased would be an understatement. That day, for the first time, Camille had been welcomed into Mr. Jefferies apartment where he prepared tea and a few biscuits. The three talked about the situation, which Camille found a bit strange and exceedingly deceiving towards Mrs. Jefferies, but by the end Camille had been convinced not to tell. She also discovered Andrea was a call girl who charged $120-$500 per session with her clients. The two women had begun a strange relationship, which Camille found a strange comfort in.

Camille wouldn't say they were friends. Andrea was more of an acquaintance Cami could easily have a conversation with. Something about Andrea stirred a strange feeling in pit of Cami's stomach which left her confused. Camille was not afraid to admit to herself that on more than one occasion she had caught herself day dreaming about being pushed against the elevator walls by the girl who said to call her, "Andy." However, Camille had quickly ignored the feeling, the thought was unacceptable for a young lady of practicing catholic status.

"Good evening, Camille." Spoke Mr. Jefferies stepping off the elevator

"Good evening, George." she replied

* * *

Camille walked into the dark apartment, "Hello." She called as she took off her shoes and placed her keys in the little bowl which sat on a small table next to the closet. She walked into the living room to find Logan surrounded by beer bottles.

"You're late." replied Logan.

* * *

So that was chapter 2. Please share any dislikes or likes you have. I love opinions and I can only get better with some good critisim. I will try to update by this Thursday or Friday.

All the love Dartris Stone.


End file.
